Performing filesystem operations (e.g., write/delete operations) on directories having a large number of sub-directories/files can take a considerable amount of time. In some cases, when a high-volume operation is performed on a directory, the contents of the directory repeatedly change as sub-directories/files within the directory are being manipulated. As a result, any process that monitors the directory may receive a stream of notifications that cause the process to repeatedly take action before the high-volume process is completed as a whole. For example, when one-hundred files are deleted from a particular directory, a backup process might correspondingly receive over one-hundred different notifications that each cause the backup process to reflect the respective notification (e.g., deleting file no. 1, then deleting file no. 2, and so on). Notably, this repetitive activity can be highly inefficient as each individual backup can involve initializing and tearing down a connection to a backup entity each time a notification is received. Consequently, there exists a need to cure the aforementioned deficiencies related to performing high-volume operations within a filesystem.